Sappy Reunion
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Daria and Tom meet up


The college series: Sappy Reunion  
  
Daria was unpacking her final bags when a picture that she had kept with her fell up, Gia quickly snatched it before she could  
  
"Ooh, who's that?" She asked  
  
It was a picture of Daria and Tom. Jane had taken it so they both looked happy to have their picture taken. Daria was doing her world famous Mona Lisa smile while leaning against Tom while he was smiling and had his arm and Daria's waist.  
  
"Who is he?" Gia repeated  
  
"Oh thats just Tom" Daria replied  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Was.. Was my boyfriend.. we broke up"  
  
"Oh why?" Gia asked  
  
"I don't know. We were two different people and he was in one college and I was in another. We just wouldn't have anything in common"  
  
Gia gave the picture back to Daria  
  
"Thats so sad" Gia said  
  
"No. Not really.. I broke up with him"  
  
"If your ready for rebound I know some really nice guys"  
  
Daria smiled at her friends offer  
  
"Thanks but no thanks"  
  
"You should call him" Gia offered  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mon call him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"See what he says.. oh, c'mon.. fine if you don't want to go out with him I will"  
  
"Fine.. I'll call him.. I don't see why.."  
  
Daria picked up the phone and dialed Tom's number. He picked up the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hey Tom.. it's Daria"  
  
"Oh hi Daria. Whats up" He asked  
  
"Nothing.. I just got in my dorm a day ago."  
  
"Oh, cool. I'm going to my dorm tomorrow.. I'm kind of looking forward to who I'm sharing it with"  
  
"Well my roommate is this really hyper and kind of weird girl" she made that loud and clear so Gia could hear.  
  
"Shut up!" Gia yelled in the background  
  
"But sense she's not a psycho killer or a member of the fashion club I'm cool with it"  
  
Gia blasted the radio loudly. "Caramel" by City High played and Gia screamed along  
  
"I'm going to kill her" Daria said  
  
Tom laughed  
  
"So maybe you think before I leave we could, ya know, go out for some pizza"  
  
"Yeah.. that would be nice.. say about 11."  
  
"OK. Bye" Tom hang up  
  
"Yeah.. what happened" Gia jumped excitedly  
  
"Jeez, who gave you coffee?"  
  
"What happened" Gia asked again  
  
"I'm meeting him for pizza" Daria felt like smiling but remained strait faced  
  
"Cool. so I told you to call him"  
  
"Oh my god.. you were trying to get us back together"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Gia!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I just saw you in the picture and you looked so right for each other. Give him one more chance.. don't let differences separate you.. opposites do attract ya know"  
  
"Thanks for the advice" Daria sarcastically said  
  
Daria was sitting at the pizza booth a little bit nervous.. OK, very nervous! she hadn't seen Tom all summer sense the break up.  
  
"Hey Daria"  
  
She looked up, it was Tom.  
  
"Hey" she said back  
  
"Wow, you've ditched the skirt and jacket?"  
  
Daria looked down, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt that said "I Survived Lawndale High" (Borrowed from Gia)  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You look great"  
  
Daria blushed "Yeah you look great too"  
  
"So what have you been up to all summer?" he asked her  
  
"Nothing.. just relaxing and hanging out with Jane.. my mother let me take it easy this summer because of college this year. and u?"  
  
"Same as you. just relaxing"  
  
"Have you.. you know.. met anybody new?" she asked with much discomfort  
  
"Um, no. What about you?"  
  
"Nope.. although Gia is willing to set me up with some people"  
  
"Thats great, I'm happy for you" He said  
  
She finally said something that was both on their minds  
  
"This is really akward isent it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is"  
  
She sighed "Look I've missed you a lot over the summer, and maybe we are two different people from two different places.. but maybe if we try again.. it could work out or something like that.. what I'm saying is I'm willing to if you are"  
  
"You mean that?" He asked  
  
"Yes. I do"  
  
"All right great, I was hopeing you would come around"  
  
She smiled "So just like that, we're going out again I guess"  
  
"Yeah i guess"  
  
"But we have to take it slow ok?"  
  
"Got it.. take it slow"  
  
She smiled  
  
"Gia jinxed me"  
  
"How?"  
  
"She told me to call you and she thought we would get back together"  
  
"Hey. The girls smart"  
  
"Look, i've got to go.. call me later ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Daria returned home to Gia who was reading a magazine  
  
"So? Gia asked "What happened"  
  
"Me and Tom got back together"  
  
"Yes! i knew it would happen!"  
  
"You were right.. thank you"  
  
"Hey anything for my roomie.. you wanna watch TV? i heard the newest episode of "Sick Sad World" is going to be the best ever"  
  
Daria sat down and smiled. The mona lisa was gone and this time her teeth were even bareing.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! promised the second story would be longer, as i said before i'm a total Daria/ Tom shipper so i wanted to write a story where they get back together. There will be more to come in the college series! 


End file.
